Nightshifter
by Dede42
Summary: While helping the BAU solve a string of strange robberies and suicides, the Winchesters learn that they are dealing with a shapeshifter again, and become trapped in a bank with said shapeshifter when a guy, who'd worked as a guard at one of the places that'd been robbed, and locks them all in. Will the Winchesters be able to stop the shapeshifter and avoid being arrested or not?
1. Chapter 1: MISTAKEN IDENTITY…AGAIN

Supernatural: Nightshifter

A/N: Greetings my faithful readers! Here is the next story, folks!

R&R everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: MISTAKEN IDENTITY…AGAIN**

" _Confidence in an unfaithful man in time of trouble_ _is like_ _a broken tooth, and a foot out of joint_ _."_

 _Proverbs 25: 19_

8 - BREAKING NEWS

The City Bank Milwaukee was surrounded by police cars, press, and an ambulance – and all of this was being filmed by a handheld news camera. The tag "BANK ROBBERY - Milwaukee, WI" appeared in the lower left corner of TVs everywhere and "RECORDED EARLIER" appeared in the upper right. And a female reporter was on the scene.

 _`"We're here downtown in front of the City Bank of Milwaukee, and though a short exchange of weapons fire occurred just minutes ago, police and SWAT teams maintain position as we enter the third hour of this intense standoff at the order of the FBI agents who were brought in the day before to investigate a series of robberies and suicides in the area,"`_ she reported. _`"Authorities estimate as many as ten hostages are being held inside the bank; no word as yet on the identity of the suspects, or, uh-"`_ she stopped when she heard the commotion behind her. _`"Something's happening. I think they're opening the door. Roger, are you getting this?"`_

Police and others nearby shouted over each other as the camera refocused to the front door of the bank.

 _`"No, don't shoot, don't shoot!"`_ a middle-aged man in a bank security uniform cried, gasping for breath as he made his way out, spotting the SWAT officers, who were aiming their rifles at him.

 _`"No, no, no, don't even_ think _about it!"`_ a second man shouted as he came out behind the first man. _`"Get the_ hell _back!"`_

The camera closed in on two men exiting the bank: a terrified security guard, and Dean Winchester, who was pushing the other man in front of him and was holding a rifle with a determined expression on his face.

* * *

Milwaukee, Wisconsin

One day ago…

An attractive young woman, named Frannie, came out of the back with some papers in her hand, and Dean turned to face her as she spoke; he was dressed in a dark suit.

"So what's it like, being an FBI guy?" she asked, flirting.

"Well, it's dangerous," Dean told her, which was partly true. "And the secrets we've gotta keep, oh. _God_ , the secrets. But mostly it's, it's lonely."

Frannie nodded. "I so know what you mean."

Dean smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Elsewhere in the store: Sam and Liz were also dressed in black suits; Liz's hair was long enough that she had it up in a bun while Sam had his hair slicked back, and they were interrogating the manager, a middle aged man.

"Helena was our head buyer," the manager explained. "She…she was family, you know? She said it herself, every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had."

"So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this?" Sam asked.

The manager shook his head. "No. Still can't believe it, even now," he admitted. "That night, Helena came back to the store after closing. Cleaned out all the display cases, and the safe. Edgar – our night watchman – he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do…he'd known her for years. He called me at home."

"And that's when she took his gun?" Liz asked.

The manager nodded. "She shot him in the face-" he swallowed "I heard him die. Over the phone."

"Any idea what her motive could have been?" Sam asked.

The manager shrugged. "What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry, and then what? Just dump it somewhere, just hide it, and then go home and-"

* * *

"She killed herself?" Dean asked.

Frannie nodded. "Well, the cops said. She dropped the hair dryer in the bath and fried herself. They should know, right?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Well, thank you, Frannie, I think that's all I need."

"Really? Because I've got more. You know-" Frannie said, looking around slyly "if you wanted to interview me sometime. In private?"

Dean eyed both Sam and Liz guiltily across the room. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea," he agreed. "You're a true patriot, you really are. Why don't you write your number down there for me?"

* * *

"So you never saw the security camera footage yourself, then?" Liz asked.

"No," the manager confirmed. "The police, they took all the tapes, first thing."

Dean walked over just then. "Yeah, of course they did." And he waved Frannie's number at Sam and Liz, and they just sighed.

* * *

Leaving the jewelry store, the Winchesters drove down a dark street and pulled up in front of a small house while it rained slightly outside. Two days ago, they'd gotten a call from Aaron Hotchner about a case in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and they were certain that the unsub _wasn't_ human based on the security recordings that the police had sent to them; now they were working as feds in order to find the real robber/killer, and had been assigned by Hotch to conduct the interviews with those who'd know the so-call robbers.

"Five, this is it," Sam said, nodding to the nearest house.

"Friggin' cops," Dean complained; much to his' disapproval, the moment they'd gotten into Milwaukee, they had gone _straight_ to the police station, where Hotch had introduced them as part of the BAU team, and that the unsub they were trying to track, was a master of disguise.

"They're just doing their job, Dean," Sam pointed out.

"No, they're doing our job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it," Dean complained. "Talk to me about this bank." They got out of the car and approached the house.

"Uh, Milwaukee National Trust," Sam recited from memory, "it was hit about a month ago."

"Same M.O. as the jewelry store?" Liz asked.

Sam nodded. "Yep, inside job, longtime employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"The guy Resnick, he was the security guard on duty?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place."

Both Dean and Liz grimaced. "God."

Sam nodded again. "Yeah." He then knocked on the screen door. "Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?" and at that _exact_ moment, a bright floodlight turned on, and they shielded their eyes.

"Son of a b-" Dean groaned, blinking his eyes rapidly.

A youngish man came to the door warily.

"FBI, Mr. Resnick," Sam said.

Ronald eyed them suspiciously. _`"Let me see the badge."`_

Exchanging a look, the Winchesters pulled out their badges and slapped them against the screen door in unison; Ronald squinted at them carefully.

 _`"I already gave my statement to the police,"`_ he said, turning away.

"Yeah, listen Ronald," Dean said, thinking fast, "uh…just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on."

Ronald turned back to them. _`"You read it?"`_

Dean nodded since Hotch had _insisted_ that they read all that the police had so far. "Sure did."

 _`"And you want to listen to what I've got to say?"`_ Ronald asked, now becoming excited.

"Well, that's why we're here," Dean agreed.

Ronald smiled. _`"Well. Come on in."`_ He then opened the door and led them through a narrow hallway to a cluttered room; the walls were covered with alien photos and Conspiracy Theory paraphernalia.

' _Great, we're interviewing a conspiracy nut,'_ Liz thought.

"None of the cops ever called me back," Ronald told them, thrilled. "Not after I told them what was really going on. Uh, they all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales _never_ robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That I guarantee. See, we and Juan were friends, he used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So you let him into the bank that night, after hours."

"The thing I let into the bank…wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face," Ronald stammered, his former bosses had already yelled at him about that. "Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, like, you know, like if a dollmaker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan-doll."

"A Juan-doll?" Liz repeated.

Ronald grabbed a folder off a table. "Look. This wasn't the only time this happened. Okay?" and he handed it to Sam. "There was this jewelry store, too. And the cops, and you guys, you just won't see it!" Sam looked in the folder; it looks like a Hunter's profile of the jewelry case. "Both crimes were pulled by the same thing."

"What's that, Mr. Resnick?" Sam asked, closing the folder, which the excited guy took back.

Sitting the folder aside, Ronald then picked up a copy of a magazine called "Fortean Times" and held it to his chest; on the front was a human-shaped metal man and the headline at the bottom read "BIRTH OF THE CYBERMEN".

' _He_ thinks _it's a Cyberman?'_ Liz thought, frowning. _'Good grief, they're just monsters on_ Doctor Who _, that's all they are_ _.'_

"Chinese have been working on 'em for years," Ronald explained eagerly. "And the Russians before that. Part men, part machine. Like the Terminator. But the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

Dean smirked. "Like the one from T2." And both Sam and Liz shot him a look.

"Exactly!" Ronald agreed. "See, so not just a robot, more of a, uh, a Mandroid."

"A Mandroid?" Liz repeated.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?"

Ronald held up a finger, smiling a little wildly.

* * *

An hour later, Ronald inserted a VHS tape labeled "M.N.T. Camera 4 - Juan" into a player. "See, I made copies of all the security tapes," he explained, kneeing on the floor next to the TV. "I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried. Here." And he fast-forwarded the tape when it started playing. "Now watch. Watch. Watch him, watch, watch! See, look! There it is!" he paused the tape. "You see? He's got the laser eyes."

The videotape showed Juan, facing the camera, with a light-flare in his eyes, and the Winchesters shared a knowing look. Hotch had been right to call them in…they _were_ dealing with a shape-shifter again.

"Cops said it was some kind of reflected light," Ronald told them. "Some kind of "camera flare". Okay? Ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me, it don't matter!" and Sam eyed him cautiously as he stood up and continued to rant. "The mandroid is, is still out there. The law won't hunt this thing down, I'll do it myself." He pointed to himself. "You see, this thing, it, it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide, then it sorta like, morphs into that person. Cases the job for a while until it knows the take is fat, and then it finds its opening. Now, these robberies, they're, they're grouped together." he then gestured at a map on the wall. "So I figure the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle, underground, maybe. I don't know, maybe that's where it recharges its, uh, mandroid batteries."

Dean nodded, apparently impressed, Liz kept her face neutral, but she was worried, and Sam was staring intently; they all stood.

"Okay. I want you to listen very carefully," Sam said seriously. "Because I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth about all of this. There's no such thing as Mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Just people. Nothing else, you understand?"

Both Dean and Liz were managing to keep a straight face, but they were clearly startled, and Dean opened his mouth to say something.

"The laser eyes," Ronald said desperately, wanting them to believe him.

"Just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick," Sam stated. "Look, I know you don't want to believe this. But your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it."

Ronald glared at them. "Get out of my house! Now!"

"Sure," Sam agreed calmly. "First things first." And his siblings frowned at him in further confusion.

* * *

After reporting in to Hotch, the Winchesters returned to their motel room, which had the obligatory Tacky Wall Decorations, and they were dressed in ordinary clothing again.

"Man, that has _got_ to be the kicker, straight up," Dean remarked, sipping his beer. "I mean, you tell that poor son of a bitch that, what did you say, remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation?"

Sam shrugged as he sat down to watch the tape. "What are you, pissed at me or something?"

Dean shook his head as both he and Liz sat down at the table, which was covered by a map and several papers. "No, I just think it's a little creepy how good of a Fed you are. I mean, come on, we could have at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here."

"Real good," Liz agreed, going through the papers; they'd let Reid copy them all earlier, and all three were _certain_ that there was something off about their friend.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Mandroid?"

"Except for the mandroid part," Dean admitted. "I liked him. He's not that different from you or me, people think we're crazy."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, except he's not a hunter, Dean," he pointed out. "He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark, and stay alive."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He then placed tracing paper over the map and started marking it with a red pen as Sam paused the tape on the flaring eyes.

"Shape-shifter," Sam muttered. "Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video."

"Just our luck," Liz grumbled, recalling all too well the encounter back in St. Louis.

Dean agreed with Liz. "Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those friggin' things."

Sam snorted. "You think I don't?"

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder," Dean pointed out.

Sam shrugged since that was true. "Well, look. If this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri-"

"Then Ronald was right," Dean finished. "All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. And all the robberies have been connected so far, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean repositioned the tracing paper on the map. "With the, uh, sewer main layout. There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main." And he tapped the next location on the map.

CITY BANK OF MILWAUKEE

FINANCIAL SERVICES & INVESTMENT

* * *

Lather that same night, the bank employees were busy attending to business and a security guard named Henry led Sam, Liz, and Dean, now uniformed as technicians, down the main hall.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet," Henry said.

"No, this is a glitch in the overall grid, we just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher," Dean responded.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, I guess," Henry agreed.

Dean nodded. "That's the plan.

* * *

Henry opened the door to an observation room with several TVs screens showing security footage.

"All righty. You guys need anything else?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "Oh, no, no, we'll be, uh, we'll be in and out before you know it, just a routine check."

"Okie-dokie," sand Henry and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I like him," Dean remarked. "He says "Okie-dokie","

"What if he's the shifter?" Liz asked.

Dean shrugged. "Well, then we follow him home, put a silver bullet through his chestplate." And they sat down to watch the screens. "Okay. Well, you got any popcorn?"

Both Liz and Sam rolled their eyes and focused on the screens instead.

* * *

Two hours later, the Winchesters were still reviewing the screens; Henry the guard was on one, and his eyes were normal.

"Well, it looks like mister okie-dokie is…okie-dokie," Dean commented.

Sam sighed. "Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean," he muttered. "I mean…we don't even know it's here."

"I have to agree," said Liz tiredly.

"Mm-hmm," Dean mumbled distractedly.

"Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and . . and…" Sam began and then stopped when he realized that Dean was zooming one of the cameras in on the ass of an attractive young woman who was bending over.

"Dean, we're supposed to be looking for eyes," Liz said exasperated, "and then let Hotch and the others know when we've found the shifter."

Dean rolled his eyes and zoomed the camera back out. "I'm getting there."

Sam raised his eyebrows, sharing a skeptical look with Liz. "Oh yeah?"

Dean shot them both a look and then spotted something. "Wait a minute." On another screen, a middle-aged man turned towards the camera, and his eyes flared. "Hello, freak."

Sam nodded. "Got him."

"I'll call Hotch," said Liz, standing and pulling out her cell-phone.

Sam headed for the door, but Dean lingered behind, looking at another screen.

"Sam! Liz!"

Sam turned back. "What?" and they watched as Ronald scurried up to the outer door with a chain and a padlock, chaining the door shut.

Dean groaned. "Hello Ronald."

"Oh great," Liz grumbled. "Hotch, it's Liz; we've found the shape-shifter at the City Bank of Milwaukee, but we have another problem…"

* * *

Once the doors were chained, Ronald ran inside and down the stairs; he had an assault rifle, he brandished it and fired once as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"This is not a robbery!" he shouted. "Everybody on the floor now!"

* * *

A/N: Red alert! Red alert! Danger! Danger! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: THE SEARCH

Supernatural: Nightshifter

A/N: I'm back again, folks! So, I hope you're all looking forward to see how the Winchesters and the BAU team deal with trying to find the shapeshifter, _and_ deal with the arrival of Agent Hendriksen.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE SEARCH**

" _Yet I will send my servants unto thee to morrow about this time, and they shall search thine house, and the houses of thy servants; and it shall be,_ _that_ _whatsoever is pleasant in thine eyes, they shall put_ _it_ _in their hand, and take_ _it_ _away_ _."_

 _1 Kings 20:6_

Ronald fired again into the air, and people began screaming and ducking for cover.

"Get down, dammit!" he shouted. "Come on! On the floor, on the floor! In the middle! On the floor in the middle! In the middle, on the floor, come on! Hurry up, come on!"

* * *

The Winchesters walked down a hallway towards the main hall; a few panicked people brushed past them, running the other way.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns," Dean complained.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen, Dean," Sam retorted.

"Just let me do the talking," Dean suggested. "I don't think he likes you very much, _Agent_ Winchester."

* * *

Once everyone was sitting on the floor, Ronald held up a key that was attached to a long white string. "Now, there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up," he told them. "So nobody's leaving, do you understand?"

"Hey, buddy," Dean said, entering the area with Liz and Sam. "Calm down. Just calm down-"

Ronald spun around, his rifle raised. "What the-" he was startled to see the Winchesters, but he quickly recovered. "You! Get on the floor, now."

Dean raised his hands, partly startled, and they all got down on their knees. "Okay, we're doing that," he said calmly. "Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

"I knew it," Ronald said angrily, keeping his rifle trained on them. "As soon as you three left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for, huh? The men in black? You working for the mandroid?"

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam protested.

"You, shut up!" Ronald snarled, glaring at Sam. "I ain't talking to you, I don't like you."

Dean gave Sam an "I told you so" look and Liz rolled her eyes.

Sam sighed. "Fair enough."

Ronald turned to one of the hostages. "Get on 'em," he ordered. "Frisk them down, make sure they got no weapons on them. Go!" A middle-aged black man went over to the Winchesters and frisked them; he found a silver knife in Dean's boot. "Now what have we here?"

Both Sam and Liz glared at Dean, who shrugged. "I'm not just gonna walk in here naked!"

Ronald took the knife. "Get back there." The man retreated and he dropped the knife in the deposit box.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean protested, wincing at the clattering noise. "We know you don't want to hurt anybody. That's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around, and why don't you let these people go?"

Ronald shook his head. "No! I already told you. If nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've got to do it myself."

"Hey, we believe you!" Dean told him, hoping that they could get out of this before Hotch lost control of the cops. "That's why we're here."

Ronald didn't believe him. "You don't believe me. Nobody believes me! How could they?"

"We do believe you, Ronald," said Liz honestly. "And we _are_ with the FBI…we're part of the BAU team that was called in to find the unsub responsible for the robberies and the deaths of innocent people in several other states."

"BAU?" Ronald repeated, confused. "And what's an "unsub"?"

"We're part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit division of the FBI," Liz explained, glad that Ronald was calming down and listening to her, "and "unsub" means unknown subject. Our team is certain that the unsub _is_ in this bank and we're here to confirm it, which we did moments before." _'Maybe I should join the BAU for real.'_

Dean decided to take advantage of Liz's progress and nodded to Ronald. "Come here."

Ronald blinked and shook his head. "What? No."

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots," Dean pointed out. "I just want to tell you something. Come here." Reluctantly Ronald approached cautiously and leaned in. "Liz is tellin' you the truth," he said quietly, "and it's the bank manager."

"What?" Ronald asked.

Dean sighed. "Why do you think we've got these getups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager, we saw his eyes. And the rest of our team is on their way here."

Ronald became excited. "His laser eyes?"

"Yes. No. No! No, look, we're running out of time, okay?" Dean hissed. "We've got to find him before he changes into someone else."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you," Ronald scoffed, but it was obvious that both Dean and Liz were getting through to him. "You both are damn liars." And then backed away when Dean, taking a leap of faith, stood cautiously, hands out. "I'll shoot you! Get down!"

"Take me," Dean offered. "Okay? Take me with you, take me as a hostage. But we've gotta act fast. Because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change." He could see that Ronald was wavering and added an extra push with some help from Sam. "Look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank. Liz believes you, too, and so will the rest of our team."

"All right," Ronald agreed. "Both you and Liz come with me. But everyone else gets in the vault!"

* * *

At the local police station, Hotch went over to where the detective working the case, Lieutenant Robarts, was talking with another officer about a 911 call that just came in from the bank…the same bank that the Winchesters were currently at.

"Lieutenant Robarts, we have a situation," he said once he got the man's attention. "Three of my agents are currently undercover at the City Bank, and a man named Ronald Resnick has just locked the place up, trapping them with the unsub."

"Well, I hope they don't get in the way," said Lieutenant Robarts as he issued orders to his men, "'cause I'm going to surround the place, shut off the power, and take that guy out." And walked away before Hotch could protest.

"Hotch, what're we gonna do?" Morgan asked, having heard the news. "If they break in, then that shape-shifter will escape and we'll probably lose the creature completely."

Hotch sighed. "I know. Morgan, Gideon, you two are coming with me and we'll try to keep this from turning into a complete disaster; Garcia, you, Emily, JJ, and Reid alert the Winchesters and keep that connection to the security cameras in the bank up as long as you can."

* * *

Outside the bank, a policeman paced in front of the doors a few times, and then went around the corner where several police cars were waiting.

"Come on, move, move!"

* * *

Ronald ushered the hostages, including Sam, into the vault.

"Come on, move, move! Move, move!" he ordered and then turned to Dean and Liz. "And you both lock it up."

Exchanging a look, both Dean and Liz started moving the heavy door shut. "It's okay, everyone," he said reassuringly. "Just stay cool." He shrugged at Sam in apology, and then slammed the door shut, locking it.

* * *

Inside, a young redhead, named Sherry, stared after him. "Who is that man and that woman?"

"They're my brother and my sister," Sam said, worried.

"They are _so_ brave," Sherry gushed, and Sam very nearly rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ronald led Dean and Liz into a series of offices; they had removed their uniform jackets to reveal a pair of flannel shirts.

"Check behind the desk," Dean advised.

As he and Liz checked a back room, Ronald went around the desk and fell, yelling. Both Dean and Liz ran back out, eyes darting. Ronald was lying on the floor next to a slimy pile of skin; he screamed and stood, pointing his gun at it.

"What the hell is that?"

Dean turned a lamp on the pile. "Oh, great," he groaned while Liz grimaced. "When it changes form it sheds its old skin. So now it could be anybody again."

Frowning, Ronald picked up a piece of skin and sniffed it. "It's so, it's so weird. Its robot skin is so lifelike."

"Okay, let's get something straight," Dean said deciding to tell him the truth. "It's not a mandroid. It's a shape-shifter." And Liz sighed, rolling her eyes since the gig was now up.

"Shape-shifter?" Ronald repeated and looked at Liz. "That's not what you told me."

Liz shrugged. "Maybe not completely," she admitted, "but I _am_ telling you the truth about being with the BAU, and we _are_ wanting to stop the shape-shifter."

"Liz's right," Dean agreed. "I mean, it's human, more or less. Has human drives, and in this case it's money. But it generates its own skin, it can shape it to match someone else's features, you know, taller, shorter, male-"

Ronald nodded. "So it, it kills someone and then takes their place."

Dean shrugged. "Kills them, doesn't kill them, I don't think it really matters." And began searching the desk.

"What are you doing?" Ronald asked.

Dean picked up a letter opener from the desk and examined it; he sighed in relief since it was made out of silver.

"Nice." He then grinned at Ronald while Liz found a second silver letter opener. "You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them," he explained as they strode out the door. "Come on, Ronald."

Ronald grimaced at the skin, and then followed Dean and Liz, grinning.

* * *

Outside the bank, a helicopter was flying through the night sky, a S.W.A.T. police vehicle pulled up, and it was soon joined by a Channel 8 News van.

A red car pulled up, and Lieutenant Robarts, dressed in a suit and long coat, got out; he nodded to Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan before going into the command van, where several other officers were seated around monitors, and a uniformed officer was stirring a cup of coffee.

"How we doing?" Robarts asked, ignoring the trio as they followed him in.

"Another day in paradise," the officer responded.

"No one's come out yet?" Robarts asked.

The officer shook his head. "This guy locked himself in. First thing he did."

Robarts chuckled. "All right. Cut the power."

"That's not a good idea," Morgan protested. "If you cut the power to the bank, it'll make it that much harder to find the unsub, and put the people inside that place in more danger than before."

"Morgan's right," Gideon agreed. "Our tech expert, Garcia, is currently monitoring the security feed within the bank right now, and she can find the unsub, no matter what his disguise might be."

"Don't cut the power," Hotch requested.

Robarts shook his head. "Sorry, folks, but the power is gonna go out of that place right now."

* * *

Back in the bank, Ronald was following Dean and Liz down a wider hallway, still chuckling.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean asked.

"That's just it. I'm not nuts," Ronald said, grinning. "I mean, I was _so_ scared that I was losing my marbles. But this is real! I mean, I, I was right! Except for the mandroid thing. Thank you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't mention it." Suddenly, the power cut out, and a few emergency lights clicked on seconds later. "Dammit! No, no, no, no, no."

Liz groaned. "Oh great…looks like the police didn't listen to Hotch after-all."

"What? What is it?" Ronald asked, clutching his rifle tightly.

"They cut the power," Dean complained. "Probably their way of saying hi."

Ronald frowned, confused. "Who?"

"The cops," Liz responded. _'This is going to be a_ long _night.'_

"The cops?!" Ronald yelped.

Dean stopped walking and faced him. "Well, you weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this, Ron," he pointed out. "I mean, you didn't even secure the security guard. He probably called them."

Ronald became flustered. "Well, I, I didn't think to-"

"All right, hang on, hang on, let's just take a breath here for a second, all right?" Dean suggested. "They - they've probably got us surrounded, and they're clearly not listening to our team leader, Aaron Hotchner. They've cut the power to the cameras so there's no way of telling who the shape-shifter is." He then took a breath. "It's not looking good, Ron."

"Understatement," Liz agreed.

Just then, there was a faint noise and Ronald flinched at a noise, bringing the rifle up.

Both Dean and Liz looked around, having heard it, too. "Did you hear that?"

* * *

It was now dark in the vault as well, and a few of the hostages were fanning themselves since it was also hot; Sherry was still babbling at Sam, and he continued to roll his eyes, wishing that she would just shut up.

"Has your brother always been so, um, wonderful?" she asked. "I mean, staring down that gun. And you know, the way he played right into that psycho's crazy head, telling him what he wanted to hear, I mean-" and Sam stared at her. "He's like, a real hero or, or something. And so is your sister."

Sam sighed. "Yeah. Yeah."

Just then, the door opened to reveal both Dean and Liz; they both now had a handgun each.

"Oh my god, you saved us!" Sherry cheered. "You saved us!"

"Actually, I just found a few more," Dean told her reluctantly. "Come on, everybody, let's go. Let's go."

Sherry stared in confusion as several more people, including the security guard, Henry from earlier, were herded inside. "What are you doing?"

Dean didn't bother to answer her and looked at his little brother. "Sam, look, uh, Ronald, Liz, and I need to talk to you."

Nodding, Sam left the vault and Dean shut the door behind him, shrugging apologetically.

* * *

"It's shed its skin again," Liz explained. "We don't know when - it could be in the halls, it could be in the vault."

"Great," Sam grumbled. "You know, Dean, with the power being off, the police are ignoring _any_ advice that Hotch and the others are giving them."

Dean sighed. "Yeah."

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Sam asked. "I mean, the odds that we'll be shot if we go near the doors are pretty high."

"Well, one problem at a time," Dean said, thinking hard. "All right, Liz and I are gonna do a sweep of the whole place, see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of find-the-freak, so…here." And he handed Sam a silver letter opener. "Found another one of these for you. Now stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay? Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage? Are you insane?" Sam protested.

Dean looked past Sam and gave Ronald a grinning thumbs-up.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted-" he began quietly.

"Understatement!" Sam snapped.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away, probably never find it again, okay?" Dean pointed out. "Plus, this will also make Hotch and the rest of the team look _really_ bad after vouching for us last year."

Meanwhile, Ronald was peering out the window, in plain view, and Sam gestured at him in exasperation.

"Ron! Out of the light!" Liz ordered and Ronald jumped back, embarrassed.

Sam raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, Ron's game plan was a bad plan," Dean admitted. "I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now crazy's the only game in town, okay?" he then slapped Sam on the shoulder and left with Liz.

Sam sighed, leaned back, and rolled his eyes at Ronald, who was looking at him suspiciously. "Hi, Ronald."

* * *

Armed with the letter openers, both Liz and Dean crept along the dark hallways with a flashlight each, listening for sounds and watching for movement.

* * *

In the vault, the hostages were fanning themselves again, Sherry was angry, and Henry began clutching his chest and breathing hard.

At that moment, Sam opened the door slightly. "I'm going to leave this open," he told them. "Give you guys some fresh air, all right? But no one leaves this vault."

The phone rang, and Ronald spun around, panicked.

"I don't understand…why are you helping him?" Sherry asked, hurt and confused by the sudden change of events.

Sam sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Meanwhile, Ronald picked up the phone when it rang again. "Hello?"

"I think I gotta get out of here!" Henry gasped, clearly in pain.

Sam glanced at the guard, but he couldn't take the chance. "Look, I'm very sorry, but you're just going to have to stay put, all right?" he requested, gently nudging their minds.

"What?" Ronald asked, listening to the caller. "What do you mean, demands?"

Hearing this, Sam spun around, alarmed. "Ronald! Hang up!"

Ronald ignored Sam. "No, I, I'm not a bank robber, I-"

Henry kept clutching at his chest, the pain getting worse. "I've got to really get out of here."

Sam glanced at him and shook his head. "Sir, you can't leave!"

Ronald kept talking into the phone. "Kind of a crime fighter, I guess."

"Ronald!" Sam snapped, starting to get overwhelmed by the emotions coming from Henry as he struggled toward the door; several other hostages, including a well-built middle-aged black man, helped him. "Look-"

"No, I'm acting alone," Ronald told the caller.

Sam sighed and went over to the phone, slamming it to hang up. "Ronald? The less the cops know, the better," he said seriously while making a mental note to call Hotch as soon as he could, and give him a proper update.

"Hey!" the black man shouted. "I think this dude's having a heart attack!"

"Get a doctor!" a woman shouted.

"Great," Sam groaned. "Could be our guy. Could be a trick."

The black man stared at him, shocked. "You just going to let the man die?"

"No one's dying in here," Sam said seriously and then turned to Ronald. "Cover the door." He then snatched up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Liz continued hunting for the shape-shifter.

* * *

"You sure about that, Sam?" Hotch asked while Robarts and the officer listened in.

 _`"Positive, Hotch,"`_ Sam confirmed. _`"The unsub has changed appearance and both Dean and Liz are trying to track the guy down; Ronald is just trying to help in his own way, and the bank guard looks to be suffering an heart attack or something"`_

Robarts pushed Hotch aside, taking the phone and spoke into it. "Can you tell me how many hostages this guy's taken?"

Sam rolled his eyes upon hearing Robarts' voice. "Look, one of the people could be having heart trouble, you need to send in a paramedic, and I need to speak to my boss, so _please_ get off the phone."

Robarts ignored Sam's request and turned away from Hotch, who was reaching for the phone. "Just stay calm, we'll have you folks out of there-"

* * *

"Just send in a paramedic, okay?" Sam snapped. "And don't try anything else. Please. Now put Agent Hotchner back on the phone." And when Robarts refused again, he hung the phone up, frustrated.

"Paramedic?" the black man repeated. "We don't have time for that, man!"

"Listen, I, I'm sorry, okay? I am," Ronald apologized. "But nobody's getting out."

The black man glared at him. "He's dying right in front of you."

"Help!" Henry cried.

* * *

Searching some of the rooms, Dean stopped and looked up, seeing a ceiling panel askew; exchanging a look with Liz, who backed up slightly, he picked up a coat rack and began poking it. He dislodged it and a semi-naked naked body fell to the floor. Liz joined Dean and they turned it over, discovering that it was the black man who had patted them down earlier, and was currently down in the vault with Sam and Ronald.

* * *

'The black man' was still holding up Henry, who was panicked and breathing painfully.

"Come on, man, you've got to open up the door," 'he' pleaded. "We've got to get him out of here."

Ronald cocked the rifle. "Both of you stay where you are."

Just then, Dean and Liz returned and whispered to Sam, and 'the black man' watched them warily.

Nodding, Sam went into the vault and reached out with his empathic ability. "You know, Ronald?" he said calmly. "He's right, we've got to get this man outside. Come on. I've got you." And he took Henry from 'the black man'.

"I'll help you," 'the black man' offered.

"Oh, I got him, it's cool," Sam said reassuringly, noting that the emotions of 'the black man' were off. "Thanks." He then got Henry out of the way; Dean then glared at 'the black man' and approached the vault.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he requested.

'The black man' reluctantly stepped out of the vault. "You got the gun, man. I mean, whatever." As he got close enough, he attacked Dean, knocking him to the ground and ran for the hallways, only to be stopped by Liz; they tussled for several seconds until he knocked her down too, and then fled into the dark of the hallways. Dean got up, helped up Liz, and they chased after him.

"Stop! Come back here!" Ronald shouted and raced after them both, which put him in the open again. Sam saw a laser sight on his back and shouted at him.

"Get down! Now!"

* * *

Outside the bank, Morgan was keeping an eye on things and shouted up at the snipers to stop when he saw Ronald…but it was too late.

* * *

The sniper fired, hitting Ronald squarely in the chest. As he fell, both Dean and Liz ducked behind a low wall, and Sam watched in horror. Ronald slumped to his knees, and then to the floor. He was dead.

* * *

A/N: Wah! I hated killing Ronald, but he died in the episode and so he had to die, sad as it is, and now it's time for another round of find the shape-shifter. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: MORE FBI!

Supernatural: Nightshifter

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter, so let's dive in!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: MORE FBI?!**

" _Thus saith the Lord; For three transgressions of Judah, and for four, I will not turn away_ _the punishment_ _thereof; because they have despised the law of the Lord, and have not kept his commandments, and their lies caused them to err, after the which their fathers have walked_ _."_

 _Amos 2:4_

Cursing loudly, Morgan charged back into the command center. "Son of a- they just shot Ronald!"

"Good, then maybe your people will let the hostages out," Robarts remarked, considering the whole thing over.

Gideon was furious, but kept his temper under control. "You don't understand, detective, the unsub is still in there, and if the Winchesters let out the hostages, then it's _very_ likely that the unsub will get out, too. We can't take the risk."

* * *

Unaware of what was going on upstairs, the remaining hostages ran out of the vault as both Liz and Dean crawled behind another low wall nearer where Ronald had fallen. Sam ducked down beside them, and they all were panting. Sam unwind the key from around his wrist and handed it to Dean.

"Here," he said. "Take care of the guard. I'm going after the 'shifter." And he ran off.

Exchanging a look with Liz, Dean crawled over towards Ronald.

"Sorry, Ron," he said quietly. "You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did." He took the rifle and, looking around furtively, ran off with Liz towards Henry.

* * *

In a different hallway, Sam approached a broom closet and opened it suddenly; it was empty. He heard something behind him and turned, and Sherry screamed; she and the other hostages had gathered, trying to escape.

"Please don't hurt us!"

"You shouldn't be back here right now!" Sam snapped, pushing at their minds with his. "You're in danger, now go back to the vault! _Now_!" and they ran back toward the vault.

* * *

Holding Henry in front of him, while Liz remained inside, and the rifle in his other hand, Dean approached the front door slowly. Outside, several paramedics pulled a stretcher out of an ambulance.

"Everything's going to be all right," he said reassuringly as he unlocked the chain and carefully pushed the door opened.

"No, don't shoot!" Henry shouted at the SWAT members, who had their rifles armed. "Don't shoot! Please!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean shouted, pointing the rifle at them while throwing a small nod toward Morgan, who was outside again. "Don't even think about it!"

"Please!" Henry pleaded. "Don't shoot!"

Dean groaned when he saw that the news was there, too. "Son of a-" he then shouted again as he gently pushed Henry toward the paramedics. "I said get back! Now!" and caught Morgan's eye again with a second small nod.

Morgan saw this and returned both nods before heading back toward the command center.

* * *

"One of the hostages," the officer remarked. "He seems to have taken over the situation."

Robarts looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Morgan entered just then. "The bank guard Henry is out to be taken care of by the paramedics," he reported, "and I think Dean will be going back inside to continue the hunt for the unsub."

"Looks like you called it right, Gideon," Hotch remarked, earning a small smile from Gideon while Robarts was just annoyed.

* * *

"Okay, go, go!" Dean told Henry, who stumbled out as he drew back inside, shutting the door and latching it.

"We are _so_ screwed," he muttered to Liz, who had to agree with that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was searching the stairs and found another shed skin; sighing, he called his siblings.

 _`"Yeah?"`_ Dean asked.

"Slipped his skin," Sam reported.

 _`"What?"`_ Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, bastard shifts fast," he stated. "A _lot_ faster than the one in St. Louis."

 _`"God, it's like playing the shell game,"`_ Dean moaned. _`"It could be anybody. Again."`_

"Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now," Sam added.

Now both Dean _and_ Liz groaned. _`"All right, you search every inch of this place, Liz and I are gonna go round everybody up…again."`_

* * *

Outside the bank, a black sedan and several black trucks pulled onto the scene.

* * *

"Crap," the officer groaned, getting everyone's attention.

Robarts looked at him. "What?"

"More feds have just show up," the officer reported.

Robarts groaned. "Oh, crap."

"Did you call for backup?" Gideon asked Hotch, who shook his head, and Morgan did the same; moments later, a mousy, bespectacled man in an FBI jacket entered and stared at them; then a tall, commanding, shaven-headed black man pushed past.

"Lieutenant Robarts."

Robarts watched him warily. "Yeah."

"Special Agent Henriksen," Henriksen said crisply, not yet acknowledging that Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan were there.

"Let me guess," Robarts said sarcastically. "You're lead dog now, along with the BAU, but you would just _love_ my full cooperation."

"I don't give a rats ass what you do, you can go get a donut and bang your wife for all I care," Henriksen said curtly and finally nodded to Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan. "What I do need is your S.W.A.T. team locked and loaded."

Robarts glowered. "Listen, _Agent_ ," he snapped. "Something's not right about this. It's, uh, it's not going down like a usual heist. And three of the BAU team already here and are still holding people hostage just to find their _unsub_."

Henriksen smirked. "That's because it isn't one," he retorted. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? There is a monster in that bank, Robarts. And it's _not_ their unsub."

"Henriksen _why_ are you here?" Hotch asked, not sure of what to make of all of this.

"I'm _here_ , Agent Hotchner," Henriksen said, turning to face him finally, "to bring in the Winchesters."

"What?"

* * *

Back in the bank, Sam continued hunting for the shape-shifter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Liz herded the hostages back into the vault.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys," Sherry complained.

Dean looked her over. "What's your name?"

Sherry glared at him. "Why would you care?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "My name's Dean," he answered while Liz rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sherry smiled slightly. "I'm Sherry."

"Hi, Sherry," said Dean. "Everything's going to be all right. This will all be over soon." He then shut the vault door and spun the lock as the landline rang; exchanging a hopeful look with Liz that it would be Hotch to give them some good news, he set down his handgun and answered it.

 _`"This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen."`_

Dean exchanged a confused look with Liz. _Who_ was Victor Henriksen? "Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now," he said curtly, "and I was hoping to talk with Agent Hotchner, who I'm reporting to."

 _`"Good,"`_ said Henriksen. _`"Me neither. It's my job to bring you in; alive's a bonus but not necessary. And as for Hotchner, you aren't gonna talk to him right now."`_

Dean blinked. "Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think? And I'm _certain_ that any charges that were pressed against me have already been dropped, so I'm not on the wanted list anymore. Of course you probably don't even know who I am."

 _`"That's where you're wrong, Dean,"`_ Henriksen said in a mocking manner, almost as if he could see Dean's horrified expression. _`"I want you, Liz, and Sam out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about both Sam and Liz. The Bonnies to your Clyde."`_

Dean fought to recover himself, wondering how he was gonna get them out of this one, and _why_ the feds were coming after him again, especially after _all_ that Hotch had done for him. "Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here?"

 _`"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew,"`_ Henriksen retorted. _`"It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the stunt you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad."`_

"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad," Dean said darkly.

 _`"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins,"`_ Henriksen recited from memory. _`"Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."`_

"You got no right talking about my dad like that," Dean said angrily. "He was a hero."

 _`"Yeah._ Right _,"`_ Henriksen scoffed. _`"Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic."`_

Dean pounded his forehead in frustration as he hanged up the phone and told Liz _exactly_ what'd happen. "That bastard just insulted dad, too."

Liz frowned. "Ooh, I _hope_ that Morgan pops him in the mouth for us until we can get out of here once that shifter is dead."

* * *

"Scramble your men, five minutes, then we go in," Henriksen ordered Robarts, ignoring the protests coming from Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan.

"What? Henriksen, they've let out one hostage so far," Robarts pointed out, completely confused. "They've hurt no one as far as we can tell."

Henriksen shook his head. "You don't know these Winchesters. They're dangerous, smart, and expertly trained."

"And they've been cleared of all charges," Hotch added, determined to keep this all from blowing up in their faces. "And John Winchester was a hero, _not_ a terrorist. I spent time with him before he died and I know what he'd given up to protect his children."

Robarts agreed, even if he didn't know what was going on between the two agents. "We can't risk the lives of all those people-"

Henriksen interrupted, glaring at Hotch. "Trust me, Dean is a _greater_ risk to them than we are."

"This is crazy," Morgan complained. "Victor, I'm asking you as a friend to not do this."

"Can't do it, Derek, and crazy's in there," Henriksen told them seriously. "And I just hung up on it."

"Henriksen, who gave you these orders?" Gideon asked. "And _why_ now? Even though the charges in St. Louis have been dropped."

"Deputy Director Steven Groves," Henriksen responded and headed out to organize the attack while the three men exchanged a mixture of surprise and concern looks. This _wasn't_ a good sign.

* * *

A/N: Duh, duh, _DUH!_ So, guess how the Winchesters will get out of this one. Oh, and I will admit when I first met Henriksen, I _so_ wanted to punch in the mouth for insulting John Winchester like that, and I still do whenever I think of this episode since John had been a war hero after serving our fine country in Vietnam. R &R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

Supernatural: Nightshifter

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and I hope you continue to read my stories.

Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST**

" _And many of them that sleep in the dust of the earth shall awake, some to everlasting life, and some to shame_ _and everlasting_ _contempt_ _."_

 _Daniel 12:2_

Back in the bank, Sam saw some blood on the floor in front of a closet; cautiously he opened it quickly, and the half-dressed body of Sherry fell out, and her throat was slit.

"Dammit," he cursed and ran back toward the room containing the vault.

* * *

He returned to the vault room, where Dean and Liz were waiting with the vault shut securely behind them.

"Hey," Dean said seriously. "We've got a bit of a problem outside." And both he and Liz quickly told their little brother about Agent Victor Henriksen.

Sam sighed, wishing that was the _only_ thing they had to worry about, and gave them his bad news. "We've got a problem in here." And he told them about finding Sherry's body.

Exchanging a look, they opened the vault; the hostages flinched and looked around.

"Sherry?" Dean said kindly. "We're going to let you go."

Sherry was both surprised and concerned. "What? Why me?"

Dean shrugged. "Uh, as a show of good faith to the feds and the cops, come on."

Sherry didn't look convinced and eyed them warily. "Uh, I think I'd, I'd rather stay here, with the others."

Knowing that they didn't have time for this, and that Morgan wouldn't be able to keep Henriksen at bay forever, Liz approached the woman. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist," she told her seriously.

Sherry looked at them warily, especially Sam, who was fingering the silver blade, and then reluctantly followed Liz out.

* * *

The Winchesters pushed Sherry back to the hallway.

"I thought you were letting me go," she whimpered, fearing the worse now.

Dean shoved her forward, holding her head and forcing her to look at the body; the moment that she saw herself lying on the floor, dead, she began screaming hysterically.

"Is that community theater, or are you just naturally that good?" he asked.

"This is the last time you become anybody," Sam told her. "Ever."

Sherry pulled away from both the Winchesters and the body, going _very_ white in the face. "Oh god! Oh." And then, much to their surprise, she fainted.

The Winchesters stared at her, baffled, then back at the other body. Shrugging, Dean removed the rifle from his shoulder, handing it to Liz, and knelt over the unconscious Sherry; he raised the blade with a shrug, but Sam put out a hand to stop him, his empathic ability was tingling in a way that made him realize that this woman _wasn't_ the shape-shifter.

"Dean, wait, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan?" he asked. "I mean shape-shifter fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

"Sam has a point," Liz agreed, thinking about it. "Fainting at a time like this would get it killed."

Realizing that they had a point, Dean looked back at the other 'body'. "Huh." He moved over to the other 'body', still kneeling and was getting ready to stab the 'dead woman', when he looked up, distracted by a noise. The 'body' opened its eyes, and Sam jumped at just how _off_ the emotions were; it was the shape-shifter.

It lashed out and grabbed Dean by the throat. As he struggled, stabbing at it, Sherry woke up and screamed again at the sight of _herself_ fighting Dean; both Sam and Liz went over to her, pulling her to safety. The shape-shifter then kneed Dean in the chin and bolted.

"Get her out of here," he told his siblings as he charged after the shape-shifter.

"Come on," Liz told Sherry, and both she and Sam led her toward the front of the bank.

* * *

Elsewhere, the S.W.A.T. team crept through broken glass and into the bank, followed by Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon.

* * *

Dean ducked around a corner to avoid one of the S.W.A.T. team members.

* * *

In another hallway, they found Sherry, who backed against the wall, terrified.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" she cried. "I work here! Get me out, get me out of here."

Several of them guided her out; three others continued down the hallway, and they found Sam, who stopped.

"Freeze!" one of them ordered. "Let me see your hands."

* * *

Liz ducked inside an empty office, barely avoiding two of the S.W.A.T. team members; silently backing away from the door, she jumped and almost screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Easy, Liz! Easy," Morgan said quietly when Liz spun around with the letter opener at the ready. "The shifter?"

"D-Dean's going after it," Liz gasped, breathing hard since this case had just gone to heck in a hand-basket. "Sam and I split up to distract the cops. Morgan, _why_ is this Henriksen guy coming after us? I thought Hotch got your bosses to drop all the charges against Dean."

Morgan sighed. "Hotch did, but…listen, we'll talk about this _after_ that shifter is dead and you guys are out of here and somewhere safe. Come on." And he led Liz through a different doorway, hoping to find her brothers before they got arrested or, worse, killed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean continued hunting; he turned and got slammed in the face by the shifter's hand; he went down. _Hard_.

* * *

In the hallway, Sam turned abruptly and took out the three armored policemen single-highhandedly; he was stripping them of their uniforms and gear when both Hotch and Gideon found him, followed a few seconds later by Morgan and Liz.

"Morgan, help Sam tie these three up and put them in that closest," Hotch ordered, getting an idea. "Liz, get into one of these uniforms, and I want you to do the same, Sam. Gideon, keep look out."

Realizing what Hotch had in mind, they quickly went to work.

* * *

Dean recovered and settled into a fighting stance; he swiped at it, and it avoided the attack, retaliating. They tussled, and he got in two good head-butts. He slashed at her again; she grabbed his wrist and wrenched it up, and he grasped her forearm. To his horror, her skin slipped off stickily.

"Gross."

She kicked him hard between the legs, the _one_ place that no man _ever_ wanted to be hit, bringing him to his knees, and then several times in the face. Quickly recovering, he grabbed her leg and wrenched it back, shoving her against the wall. They struggled like that for a moment before he managed to ram the silver blade into her chest; he heard a sound and flinched, and then turned and knelt in front of her.

Moments later, two uniformed men entered the room and stopped. Exhausted, Dean looked back at them, panting. Game over.

* * *

Following several officers, Henriksen entered the building, his gun out; he strode down the main hallway, and they found the body of the first man.

"Male, African American," one of the officers reported. "Goner."

* * *

In the boiler room, another officer was kneeling in front of the shape-shifter's body, which was slumped against the wall.

"I'm telling you, man," he told his partner, shaking his head with bewilderment. "I just walked her out of the bank. She must have a twin sister or something."

One of the officers came up behind Henriksen. "Sir? My team said it's secure," he reported. "They're gone."

Henriksen doubted that greatly. "You tell your team to tear it apart," he ordered. "The ducts, the ceilings, the furnace, everything."

"I don't think that's necessary," the officer told him.

Henriksen frowned and turned to face him. "Why not?"

* * *

The officer took Henriksen to a broom closet, where three men were stripped to their underwear and handcuffed back-to-back on the floor, and Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan joined them.

"Looks like the Winchesters managed to get out after all," Morgan remarked and Henriksen glowered at them.

"Apparently one of the people that the S.W.A.T. team got out has a twin sister," he told Hotch and Gideon. "Or I should say _had_ a twin sister since the woman they found is dead."

Hotch was bemused, guessing that it was the shape-shifter and that one of the Winchesters had managed to kill it. "I suggest that you run a DNA test on both women, and I'm sure that you'll find that they won't match. Also, that dead woman is most likely our unsub as well."

Henriksen doubted that, but agreed to having a test done anyway…at least for now. _'The Winchesters might've gotten away_ this _time, but I'll get them soon enough, and not even Hotchner will be able to save them.'_

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to rise as three 'men' in S.W.A.T. armor ran out of the bank and through a leveled parking lot. They approached a car and got in; it was the Impala, and the three 'men' were the Winchesters. They got in and pulled off their helmets and hats, panting heavily.

"We are _so_ screwed," Dean groaned and both Sam and Liz agreed. This _wasn't_ a good sign for _any_ of them.

They pulled out of the parking lot and out of town.

* * *

The BAU team was packing their gear and luggage up so that they could head out to the airport; a furious Henriksen had left the day before, once it became apparent that the Winchesters were long gone, and that the dead woman _wasn't_ the identical twin of Sherry, but was actually the unsub; a search of the sewer had lead to the discovery of the stolen loot, plus piles of skin and clothing that'd been taken from the so-called robbers…clearing their names.

Morgan was pulling on his jacket when his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

 _`"Hey, Morgan,"`_ said Dean's tired voice. _`"Just wanted to check up on you guys, and confirm that the shifter's really dead."`_

Morgan chuckled as he put his phone on speaker so that the rest of the team could listen in. "You got that thing good, Dean, and Henriksen is long gone…for now."

 _`"Good to hear,"`_ Dean said, relieved. _`"So why is that jerk after us anyways? I thought the charges were dropped."`_

"They were, Dean," Hotch assured him, "but apparently the deputy director has ordered Henriksen to bring you three in for some reason, and _believe_ me that when we get back to Quantico, I'll be making a full inquiry."

 _`"Thanks, Hotch,"`_ Dean said, but he was still worried. _`"That means_ a lot _."`_

"No problem."

* * *

A/N: Cue end credits. R&R everyone!


End file.
